ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Golza
is an ancient race of Kaiju from the Ancient Civilization's time. At first a single member returned in the present day to attack the to-be-revived giants and along with Melba, destroyed all but one of the three statues housing three of the ancient warriors of light. After Melba's defeat at the hands of Ultraman Tiga, Golza fled, soon to return as Fire Golza. *Subtitle: *Gorg Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga Destroying the Stone Giants Golza was an ancient kaiju from Earth's past than had awoken along with the sky-rending kaiju, Melba. Appearing first in Mongolia, Golza tunnelled back underground before GUTS could react. He later appeared in Japan and causes destruction until he found the Tiga Pyramid of Light. Just as Melba arrives, both kaiju manage to destroy two of the statues inside the Pyramid. Daigo tries attacking them, but to avail and is shot down. At the last minute, Daigo is transferred into the remaining statue. Fused with the statue, Ultraman Tiga was reborn and fights both Golza and Melba with little effort. After transforming into Power-Type, Tiga breaks Golza's ankle, forcing the kaiju to flee into the Earth, while Tiga finishes off Melba. *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *In the comic adaption, Golza escapes after Melba is destroyed. *This Episode was later featured in episode 3 of Ultraman Retsuden: Tiga's Revival! The Super-Ancient Warrior of Light!!. Fire Golza , first known as , is a more powerful version of the original Golza. He appeared in episode 18 of Ultraman Tiga. Sometime later, Golza was discovered hiding underground beside a volcano which was threatening to erupt. After absorbing so much heat from the lava, He had developed new powers and strength, as well as red markings that covered its body. As GUTS went into the volcano to investigate (with the Self Defense Force outside waiting in case a kaiju was attacking,) Powered-Up Golza was awoken and made his way to the surface rampaging once again, without nothing that the SDF or GUTS could do to stop it. Daigo quickly turned into Ultraman Tiga, however Powered-Up Golza's improved strength and absorption abilities proved to be too much for Tiga to handle. Even in Power Type their strength was matched, but Golza's absorption abilities were still a problem. As a result, Tiga then combined his physical attacks with his energy attacks to finally get an advantage over the kaiju, which worked and allowed Tiga to use the Zepellion Ray and defeated Fire Golza. Realizing that the volcano was about to erupt again, Tiga carried Golza into the air and hurled him into the volcano, preventing the eruption and killing Fire Golza in the process. Trivia *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake *The powered up Golza suit was created from the original. Ultraman Dyna Golza reappears in episode 43 of the series, Ultraman Dyna as Nine years after Fire Golza's rampage, The volcano he was destroyed in erupted without warning. Once Super GUTS arrived, they quickly became preoccupied with the destruction brought about by the eruption. After launching a special laser drill underground that was made to neutralize the epicenter, it was soon revealed that the eruption was caused by another Golza, whose cells have been enhanced with a power up from a Volcano. Golza Ⅱ emerged of the Volcano and was again met by the weapons of the SDF and Super GUTS, but there was nothing they could do except annoy Golza Ⅱ. Asuka turned into Ultraman Dyna, but was barely able to hurt or even phase Golza Ⅱ's enhanced body, even with the Solgent Beam, leaving Golza Ⅱ to man-handle the Ultra with little effort. However, Dyna refused to give up as he executed a powerful chop that cut open Golza Ⅱ's skin. Dyna then fired a Dynamic Ray directly into the wound, ending Golza Ⅱ's life and reign of terror. Trivia *Golza II's body is the original Golza suit modified, however the new head is exclusive to the suit. *It's possible this Golza was the first Fire Golza as they share the same stats and area of origin. This was highlited by Nakajima where he also speculated that the original Golza had revived by Sphire despite there was no prove to support his theory. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey Several Golza's appeared in the movie, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. After his encounter with the Dark Giants, Daigo was taken back in time by Yuzare to witness an assault by an army of Golzas. The kaiju ravaged an ancient city until finally, the Giants of Light confronted them in an all out battle. While the outcome is not seen, it is assumed the Giants of Light won out, but at least one Golza would live on to modern day to face Tiga again. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Golza Golza reappeared in episode 2 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle as both Golza and Fire Golza. In his first appearance, Golza was an ordinary kaiju that lived on Planet Boris. After the ZAP SPACY members fired at Golza, the provoked kaiju proceeded to attack them. The situation worsened when the commotion attracted the returning kaiju Telesdon, whom had managed to escape Red King's assult. As the kaiju closed in on the crew, Rei returned to aid ZAP SPACY, releasing Gomora and Litra to battle the kaiju, fortunately Gomora manages to destroy them both with his Oscillatory Wave. Trivia *Suit Actor: Daisuke Terai *The Golza suit in this series appears to be a combination design of his appearance in Tiga, and Golza II from Dyna. *During the opening credits to the series, Golza is seen battling Velokron, even though neither kaiju fought or met each other in the series. Fire Golza In his second appearance, Fire Golza was the first kaiju that belonged to the main antagonist of the series and Rei's sister, Kate. He was first unleashed one night upon a group of eight Sadola, killing them all with ease. Once Kate had assumed the identity of a lost scientist, Fire Golza was released once again, this time to destroy the ZAP SPACY crew. Rei summoned Gomora, but Fire Golza proved to be superior in strength and dominated Gomora for the majority of the fight. With the assistance of the ZAP SPACY, Gomora managed to ambush Fire Golza, turning the battle to his favor and mortally wounding Fire Golza. Kate then confronted Rei, revealing her identity and her second kaiju, Gan Q, to finish the match. Luckily, Gomora avoided Gan-Q's attack and Fire Golza took Gan Q's attack by surprise and is quickly destroyed. Trivia *Suit Actor: Daisuke Terai *The Golza Suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused and modifyed for Fire Golza's appearance in the series *Fire Golza does not appear in the opening credits, (along with Juran, Bullton, Arigera, Zoa Muruchi, Nova, Lunaticks, King Joe Black, and Zetton.) Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Golza reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, as Fire Golza '''and as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was the second of the last six kaiju killed by Ultraman Zero. Trivia *The Fire Golza suit from Ultra Galaxy was reused for Fire Golza's appearance in the film. *The original Golza is one of the kaiju that makes up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, which is odd, because the original Golza was not a part of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army, but '''Fire Golza was. Ultraman Ginga Golza reappeared in Ultraman Ginga as a combatant of the Dark Spark War, where he fought his nemesis Ultraman Tiga. He was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. It is unknown whether he was kept in Darker Gale's collection or fall down somewhere on earth but he would had been returned back to his original form after Lugiel's defeat. Ultraman Ginga S Fire Golza reappeared in episode 6 of Ultraman Ginga S, alongside Gomora. Originally part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection, Fire Golza's Spark Doll was given to Android One Zero where she "MonsLived" into the monster to beat up Ultraman Ginga after Hiyori, who MonsLived into Gomora, failed to defeat him, after witnessing Shepherdon taking a beating from Ginga's Storium Ray for her. She had Ginga's Color Timer flashing and was about to finish off Ginga with Gomora when suddenly, Hiyori betrayed her by firing Gomora's Oscillatory Wave at her. Fire Golza then knocked down Gomora before firing his Super Ultrasonic Beam at Ginga and then Shepherdon. Gomora then got back up and tried to slam his tail into him, but Fire Golza grabbed it and yanked it clean off, before the tail started constricting his neck until Golza grabbed a hold of it, used it against Gomora, and then destroyed him with a Super Ultrasonic Beam. Hiyori then gave Shou his Victory Lancer back and he transformed into Ultraman Victory and he immediately "UITrans" his right arm into EX Red King Knuckle to combat Fire Golza. Victory then charges up the knuckle and destroys Fire Golza with the Ultimate Punch. Android One Zero, however, recovered his Spark Doll and went back to Exceller's Base with it. Near the final, Alien Guts Vorst was sent to MonsLive into Gan Q and split into two to steal Shepherdon's energies. After Shou managed to distract Gan Q, Shepherdon was released and knocked the monster while stomping on him rapidly but Vorst quickly turn the tables by swapping Gan Q with Fire Golza and the Vorst clone/Gan Q clone continued to absorb Shepherdon. The Live Base staff completed their objective, managing to fire a magnetic wave blast via the Base's parabolic antenna. Gan Q was knocked down from the blast but it took Fire Golza's attention as he began to attack the base. Shou quickly recovered and transformed into Ultraman Victory to save them and Hikaru into Ginga to save his leader. Victory and Ginga found themselves occupied while trying to save Shepherdon until Victory used King Joe Custom's Pedanium Launcher and fired all of Gan Q's clones. The real Gan Q was destroyed by UPG Captain Yoshiaki Jinno whom used the Magnetic Wave laser that attached to the base's parabolic antenna and Victory's Victorium Shoot. Ginga morphed into Strium Mode and finished Fire Golza with Zoffy's M87 Ray. Despite all three monster and alien reverted to Spark Doll, but they were retrieved by Exceller via teleportation. Nonetheless, Vorst's deed was done and Fire Golza's doll was among those needed for Alien Chibu Exceller to become Five King. Trivia *Fire Golza was the first Spark Doll monster that belonged to Exceller which managed to regained by Android One Zero before it would be taken by Shou after his defeat. *Fire Golza holds the most number of MonsLive users, being three people. Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman In this film, Fire Golza returns as , one of Zaigorg's henchmen. After Zaigorg's victory against Ultraman Exceed X, Gorg Fire Golza was created by Zaigorg alongside Gorg Antlar and five Tsurugi Demaagas. While the Demaaga army went rampaging in the worldwide, Gorg Fire Golza and Gorg Antlar accompanied their creator towards the Carlos Communications to destroy the stone that had imprisoned Zaigorg before. As it seemed that the front line of defense (Xio via Cyber Cards) proven ineffective, Ultraman appeared, and the silver hero was quick to face Gorg Fire Golza. The Golza appeared to have the upper hand after it attacked Ultraman with it's Cannonball Roll attack. But, after some assault from Xio, Ultraman regained his strength and distracted Gorg Fire Golza by getting him to block an Ultra Slash and eventually killing him with the Specium Ray. Trivia *Fire Golza made his appearance in a magazine scan to demonstrate the ability of Ultraman X when donning the Gomora Armor but this in only as a demonstration, since he was never showed in the episode. **Additionally, Fire Golza was supposedly to appear in the first episode of Ultraman X, Voice from the Starry Sky. However, under demand by the show's director, Kiyotaka Taguchi, Golza was replaced by Demaaga. *Gorg Fire Golza was meant to fight Ultraman Tiga while Ultraman against Gorg Antlar, creating two nostalgic battles that recreated past events. However, their positions were swapped by Kiyotaka Taguchi. *The only new design that came into concept was Gorg Fire Golza's cannonball attack mode. Its original form is simply a recolor of Fire Golza. *This form of Golza has been incorrectly refered to as "Gorgza". Ultraman Orb Golza reappeared in episode 2 of Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card, used by Jugglus Juggler with his Dark Ring as part of his plan of waking up Maga Grand King. Additional Trivia *Golza was suggested for the first draft of the film Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers, but was ultimately cut. *Japanese popular idol group AKB48 also featured Fire Golza in their music video "Gingham Check" directed by Joseph Kahn, and Tsuburaya prods. provided the special effects. Data - Generation II= Golza II Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: The fog in Triomphe Takeshi Powers and Powers *Ultrasonic Beam: Golza II can fire a very strong, missile-strength, explosive, highly combustable and very powerful orange heat ray beam of energy from his mouth. *Heat Energy Absorption: Golza II can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. In addition, if an opponent hits Golza II with an energy attack while he’s charging his own beam, his body will redirect the energy and combine it with its own beam, increasing its strength to the power of the attack absorbed. *Super Armor Plated Skin: Golza II is covered in skin as tough as solid steel. Most attacks thrown at him will most likely fail and this also gives conduction easier through his skin. However, Golza II skin now different than his previous forms. His skin now is very strong, even Solgent Ray couldn't pierce it. *Long Tail: Golza II's tail is very long, allowing him to whip and bash enemies. *Burrowing: Golza II can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. Golza II Ultrasonic Beam.png|Ultrasonic Beam Golza II Heat Energy Absorption.png|Heat Energy Absorption Golza II Super Armor Plated Skin.png|Super Armor Plated Skin }} - Fire= - Cyber= Cyber Fire Golza Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 21/25 Powers & Abilities TBA - Gorg= Gorg Fire Golza Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Zaigorg Powers & Abilities *Rolling Attack: Gorg Fire Golza can curl itself into a ball as an attack. *Gorg Ultrasonic Beam: Alongside Gorg Antlar, Gorg Fire Golza can unleash a stream of energy beam. Slashield.png|Gorg Ultrasonic Beam GorgBall.png|Rolling Attack }} }} Spark Doll - Fire= }} In Ultraman Ginga S, Fire Golza was revealed to be a part of Alien Chibu Exceller's collection. Stats *Height: 14 cm *Weight: 150 g Usages: *In episode 6, Android One Zero "MonsLived" into Fire Golza to beat up Ultraman Ginga Strium, Hiyori/Gomora and Shepardon until Victory appeared and defeated Fire Golza. Unlike the usual, Fire Golza was quickly saved and brought along for retreat. *In episode 7, after Alien Guts Bolst/Gan Q nearing its defeat, another clone of Bolst in Gan Q MonsLived into Fire Golza and gained the upper hand and continue to steal Shepardon's energies. It wasn't long until Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory came and defeated the duo monsters, saving Shepardon. Though defeated by Ginga Strium's M87 Ray, but his Spark Doll was quickly retrieved by Exceller alongside Gan Q and Bolst. *Near the cliffhanger of episode 7 and episode 8, Fire Golza, alongside Gan Q, Melba, Reigubas and Super C.O.V was used by Exceller to become Five King Fire Golza's features were shown in use, his Super Ultrasonic Beam combined with Melba's Energy Eye Dart Blasts to kill Ultraman Victory. and his Armored Plated Skin protected him from the assaults of Hikaru Raido as both EX Red King and King Joe Custom. Fire Golza was later destroyed by the combined strategic attack of Ultraman Ginga Strium and Ultraman Victory. Figure Release Information Rarity Golza Golza was released several times by Bandai, most recently in the 2008 ultra kaiju series. An ultra-act was released of him too, but it is a web exclusive that goes for a hefty price. Fire Golza The reason why Fire Golza is so rare is because, he was sold in a specal pack with Ultraman Tiga Power Type to mope his episode. but, there are extremely out of number from the pack and so, unlike a few other like (well not like a few) Leilons, Shugaron, and even Alien Baltan. They all have packs like Fire Golza is the least. Spark Dolls There are both Golza and Fire Golza Spark Dolls in the Ultra Monster 500 set. They are 5 inches tall and accurate to the shows. golza2.jpg|Bandai Fire Golza from Bandai Japan 2282.jpg|Golza vs Tiga action toy figure 20110829_1632055.jpg|Tiga power type vs Golza MplURMZHBJrrLI7AgQZixNw.jpg|Golza Spark Doll Maw6LKjeB5XETHipCwAUguw.jpg|Fire Golza Spark Doll Figures.jpeg Golza Figure.jpeg|Bandai Japan Standard Golza. Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Ultraman Ginga S Kaiju Category:First kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Ginga S